


How strange

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not that strange.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023564





	How strange

Our story stars in Colin and Rowena Creevey's house. They're talking about how much their adopted child is like them despite not being related by blood.

Colin said, "He has your calm temperament, Row."

Rowena added, "And your love of photography."

Colin asked, "Don't you think it's strange?"

Rowena disagreed, "Not at all, dear. He's more than likely just picked some of our likes and such up because he's spent so much time with us. He is our son after all, whether by blood or otherwise."

Colin smiled. "Well, I can't argue with you there."


End file.
